Breaking my bones for you
by SenmetsunoTakionSupairu
Summary: Saburo Fudo is a top student at LDS with nothing in life apart from school and his Osteogenesis Imperfecta. His parents are dead and all he has are his Grandparents. A chance encounter with Yuya gives Saburo a purpose in life, but when interest turns to total infatuation, can Saburo's Duel with Yuya win him what he wants, Yuya's love and affection? Story set to the song Hellfire.


" _Beata Maria_

 _You know I am a righteous man._

 _Of my virtue I am justly proud!"_

Saburo turned up to the results on the screen. Number 5 out of 1953. His Grandparents will be proud, hopefully enough for them to take him to that wonderful French restaurant in Downtown Maiami. They did have a lot of money, but they did always ask him to invite a friend. Saburo would, if he had any. He was a workaholic, it took constant tireless effort to achieve the results he did. And, unlike Hokuto, Yaiba and Masumi he didn't have that associated ego that came with fame.

" _Beata Maria_

 _You know I'm so much purer than_

 _The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd!"_

His classmates were showing off again to all the other teenagers in McDonalds about their school, their overinflated opinions of themselves blinding them to the evident disinterest of their audience. Saburo just sat there in the corner alone, eating his chicken nuggets as he drenched one in barbecue sauce with his chopsticks, marinating it. He then caught sight of a teenager enter with green and red hair and instantly recognized him. He felt a pang of something in his heart, something no-one else had made him feel before. Sakaki Yuuya-kun, wasn't it? The Inventor of Pendulum Summoning. His phone then buzzed, he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the new text, it was from LDS. "Saburo Fudo, due to your test results you have been selected as a new test subject for Pendulum Summoning. Come to LDS in 15 minutes to receive your new Deck." How interesting... Yuuya then looked at the blonde LDS student, his scarlet eyes meeting Saburo's own amethyst ones. He knew that this was love at first sight, but he refused to allow himself love. It got in the way logical thinking and reasoning, but it was too late. It's flame had been started in his heart and the water of logic could not put it out.

" _Then tell me, Maria,_

 _Why I see her dancing there?_

 _Why her smouldering eyes still scorch my soul?"_

It had been six days since they last met, that fateful encounter. He was sitting at his table, it was about ten at night and he had his new Majispecter Deck. Due to his ace card now being Majispecter Unicorn, Shingo Sawatari had given him the uninventive nickname "pony boy". Irrelevant, he might be able to Pendulum Summon too but the only reason anyone took any notice of him was due to his father and without him he would not have his Pendulum Deck or his place at LDS, so it made him an idiot, but Saburo's manners forbid him from saying that publicly, he just ignored the brunette's comments, he was inferior to Saburo in terms of skill, his Abyss Actor Deck required lots of Monsters on the Field and his Majispecters countered that perfectly, creating a perfect storm for Saburo when they Dueled. So he had that frustration to deal with. But two days ago, he met Yuuya again and it was magical. They actually spoke this time, he didn't try to impress Yuuya however. He did however want to see his Pendulum cards, so they exchanged Decks for a second, to Saburo's amazement Yuuya liked his Deck. He thought he would be teased about the Unicorn, but Yuuya liked it. They had lunch together, and exchanged e-mail addresses. Saburo insisted to himself that they were just friends but his mind screamed for more with the fourteen year-old. He closed his eyes at times and imagined him smiling at Saburo again, his scarlet eyes still vivid in his mind. Kind eyes, still filled with child-like joy. He saw Yuuya's duels, running and jumping about for Action Cards whilst Saburo had to his Steadfast Duel like Yaiba, out of necessity rather than desire due to his Osteogenesis Imperfecta, Type VI. It was irritating and he really didn't like talking about it, thankfully his bones were strong enough to allow him to stand. He hated being pitied, and nobody pities you more than when you are in a wheelchair.

" _I feel her, I see her,_

 _The sun caught in raven hair!_

 _Is blazing in me out of all control..."_

Three weeks since they first met and now the flame of desire was burning through his system like a fever. He was typing nineteen to the dozen, a letter to Reiji Akaba. They had spoken once or twice, and he needed, craved a Duel with Yuya. He wanted to get closer to his new focus in life, to learn more about him. He was too nervous, and if it was done through Reiji it might make him more presentable and less desperate-sounding. He sent the e-mail and received a reply the next day, approving the request, it had been scheduled for next week, an exhibition match. He was preparing to lose, Yuuya's skill was borderline prodigious. Saburo was professional, but to fight the creator of Pendulum Summoning at his own game was like David against Goliath. Could he take a fully-fledged Action Duel physically or would his body shatter under the stress, that was an important factor. But he had to risk it all for Yuya. He needed this desperately, he had to prove himself otherwise he'd spend the rest of his life regretting it.

" _Like fire,_

 _Hellfire,_

 _This fire in my skin!_

 _This burning desire!_

 _Is turning me to sin!"_

It had been two days since the request to Duel Yuuya officially had been approved. He was in intense training, LDS could not afford another failure against You Show. Hokuto ordered Saburo to avenge him, Saburo reluctantly agreed, if only because he wanted to win against Yuuya. But dare he use his odd power against Yuuya? He had always been able to contact Duel Spirits. They were his friends and during Duels they guided him to victory and allowed him to alter the ending of the Duel, it always worked, but the better the Opponent the harder he had to concentrate to assure victory. He decided to do so because holding his powers back would be an insult to Yuuya. He wanted to see if he could break through these spirit powers he had, if he could stop him before the addiction became unbreakable and it destroyed him.

" _It's not my fault,_

 _I'm not to blame!_

 _It is the gypsy girl,_

 _The witch who sent this flame!"_

Tomorrow was the big day and he had been training his own powers against people on the street, he hadn't lost once. These powers were absolutely wonderful, they gave him the power of a god... But there was something worrying, he doubted he could stop. Did this make him hypocritical? Was he only any good because of his abilities? That's what terrified him. He also knew his sight was deteriorating because of this, he had fits and migraines. And yet not using it for a while made him crave it, crave the contact he wanted with the Majisepcter Spirits. Because without it being in his room was like solitary confinement. His Grnadparents were always busy and Yuuya had other friends so he couldn't keep bothering him.

" _It's not my fault!_

 _If in God's plan_

 _He made the devil so much_

 _Stronger than a man!"_

This was getting very hard, even with that miraculous power. (Saburo 300 LP Yuya 1600 LP) "DRAW!" Saburo said, drawing a card as he looked at his Field, no Monsters but he had Yellow Scarab and Red Devil in his Pendulum Zone. "Using Yellow Scarab and Red Devil, I Pendulum Summon Majispecter Unicorn and Majispecter Fox from my Extra Deck!" Saburo said as 2 Green Beams appeared from the portal. (L6/WIND/Spellcaster/2000/2000) (L4/WIND/Spellcaster/1500/1000) "Fox's effect, I add 1 "Majispecter" Trap Card from my Deck to my Hand, I add Majispecter Tornado!" Saburo said as the Deck automatically searched for the card, using his long, thin fingers and skinny thin fingernails he pinched the card and added it to his Hand, gritting his teeth in pain as his bones began to ache again, he needed more painkillers but that could wait. "Saburo, are you alright?" Yuya asked, running over to his friend in concern. "I'm fine, Yuya! Unicorn's effect, I target Majispecter Fox and Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, they return to my Hand, but since Fusion Monsters cannot exist in the Hand, it will return to your Extra Deck!" Saburo shouted as the pain got worse, the white horse fired a red beam of magic at Beast-Eyes and Majispecter Fox from it's black crystal-studded horn. "Unicorn will directly attack! Canter of the Yokai!" Saburo shouted as he mounted the Unicorn which rushed towards Yuya, as if he as trying to flatten his feelings for the boy, Yuya quickly grabbed the Action Magic and used it, negating his attack. "I set 2 cards and end my turn..." Saburo said as he clutched onto the neck of his Monster in pain. Yuya didn't stop looking at the blonde in concern, he drew the card. He also needed to win this, and so their furious battle continued.

" _Protect me, Maria_

 _Don't let this siren cast her spell,_

 _Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone!_

 _Destroy Esmeralda!_

 _And let her taste the fires of hell,_

 _Or else let her be mine and mine alone!"_

More power. That's what he needed. He continued to allow his Spirits to guide him, and he was putting up a fight, Yuya was incredibly strong. He had to win, he needed Yuya to be impressed with him. He needed his love, his entire being screamed for it. If he beat him Yuya would love him for sure. He needed someone to protect him from Academia, he would follow the Lancers wherever they went. Yuya would never come to danger so long as Saburo drew breath, but now he had done it. Yuya had went into Beserk Mode. "I Overlay Silver Claw and Whip Viper! Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with it's treacherous fangs! Now Descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" The dark-eyed teenager said, summoning Yuuto's Dragon. "Your secret weapon... It will be your downfall." Saburo said to himself quietly. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect! I can detach 1 Xyz Material, 1 Level 5 or Higher Monster has it's ATK halved, then Dark Rebellion gains ATK equal to that! Treason Discharge!" Yuya shouted as the wings of his Dragon fired purple electricity at the Unicorn, who whinnied as it lost half of it's ATK. (DRXD 2500 - 3650 ATK Unicorn 2300 – 1150 ATK) "Once again! Treason Discharge!" (DRXD 3650 – 4175 ATK Unicorn 1150 – 575 ATK) "Dark Rebellion attacks Majispecter Unicorn! Revolt of the Lightning Disobey!" Yuya shouted as the purple and black dragon charge at the unicorn, it's lower fangs tearing up the ground beneath it. "Quick-Play Magic, Majispecter Cyclone! I can Tribute 1 WIND Spellcaster-Type Monster I control to destroy 1 Monster you control! I release Unicorn to destroy Dark Rebellion!" Saburo shouted as the two monster were destroyed by a tornado, he fell to the ground heavily and screamed as his bones broke like twigs, tears fell. This battle was agony, but he would in next turn. The screaming had a medical team rush over. "STAY BACK! I'M FINE!" He shouted as Yuya ended his turn, shocked that his last attempt at victory had failed and that Saburo would go so far. "Draw! I Pendulum Summon Majispecter Unicorn back!" (L6/WIND/Spellcaster/2000/2000) "Due to the Field spell, Majestic Pegasus all my Majispecter Monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF!" (2300/2300) "Saburo, you need medical attention!" Yuya said, running over to the blonde. "Majispecter Unicorn directly attacks! Canter of the Yokai!" Saburo said as the unicorn's attack hit Yuya, the teenager making no attempt to stop it. (Yuya 1600 – 0 LP) The paramedics then lifted Saburo onto the stretcher and into the ambulance, injecting him with morphine.

" _Hellfire!_

 _Dark fire!_

 _Now gypsy, it's your turn!_

 _Choose me or_

 _Your pyre!_

 _Be mine or you will burn!"_

It was tense in the hospital, with Saburo eventually waking up from all the painkillers he took whilst they reset his splintered bones. "Why did you go so far against me when you were hurt..." Yuya asked, confused by Saburo's erratic behaviour. "I need to prove to you and myself that I was worthy of you caring about me, I need to show you that I was good enough for you because I love you..." He said, his mental defences down due to the morphine. "You love me?" Yuya asked, holding his hand gingerly, trying not to interfere with the IV. "Yup. Have done for a while, and it is not the morphine talking. I need someone to care about, and you are that person. You're kind and generous with your time and you don't act like you're better than everyone else. You try so hard and put so much effort into everything you do, and that is why I love you. I admire your Pendulum-Fusion and your Pendulum-Xyz, even though I'm still mastering basic Pendulum Summoning myself. I wanted to Duel you to show you I was good enough for you as a boyfriend by winning, to show you I wasn't just some useless fan." Saburo said quietly as Yuya cried. "You idiot... I love you too, but don't go that far again, you broke more bones in one fall than I broke in all my life... You need protecting and your grandparents told me about you having no parents so I have to protect you and your brittle bones." Yuya said as he kissed the boy on the forehead.

" _God have mercy on her..._

 _God have mercy on me..."_

Saburo was soon up and about in a wheelchair, with Yuya visiting as often as he could. Their relationship was interesting to say the least, with Yuya constantly feeling like he needed to wrap his boyfriend in bubble wrap and Saburo feeling that Yuya was going to get himself hurt if he fought Academia without him, but that caring relationship and their worries helped each other. "You can't go to another dimension without me, Yuuya. You're going to need someone there to look out for you. I'm taking all this medicine to make my bones stronger and Reiji said I can come if I am careful and follow all his rules. I'm good enough to be a Lancer, I survived the Battle Royale in the City. You are going to need all the help you can get." He said as Yuuya hugged him tightly. "If anything happens to you I don't know what I'd do. You have to stay here." He whispered back, holding the blonde's hand. "I cannot Yuya. Maiami City isn't going to be safe for very long with Academia, and I don't want to sit here for months and wondering if you have died or not." He said, Yuuya crumbling. "Alright, Saburo. But you are not leaving my sight." He said as the two walked toward the others, Saburo fiddling with his Duel Disk as they all disappeared in a flash.


End file.
